


Wonderful Gift

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, I forgot about the free day, Ruby teaches Weiss how to cook, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: "I noticed that you were… uncomfortable earlier. Did we do something wrong?" Ruby frowned as she took Weiss' hand.Weiss frowned. So it was obvious. "You know how I don't talk about my family much?""Is it… about your father?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Wonderful Gift

Weiss sighed as she looked at the shattered moon. She couldn't sleep after remembering how happy her friends and teammates were writing letters and wrapping gifts for their fathers. "How stupid of me… being jealous of my friend's fathers. What kind of friend am I?" She sighed. Earlier, she had watched her teammates prepare their fathers' gifts. She didn't know why, but she had this prickly pain in her chest. Was it jealousy of their relationships with their fathers? Of how they were happy to be sending letters and gifts?

"Weiss?" The heiress jumped at the voice and turned around to see Ruby rubbing her eyes sleepily. "It's late. What are you doing up?"

"I just needed some fresh air. Go back to sleep, you dolt." Weiss looked back up at the sky.

Ruby ignored Weiss and moved next to her, resting her head onto the heiress' shoulder. "Not until you come back inside. It's cold… and I thought you hated to be alone?"

"Dolt…" Weiss sighed and looked at Ruby, who looked back at her.

"I noticed that you were… uncomfortable earlier. Did we do something wrong?" Ruby frowned as she took Weiss' hand.

Weiss frowned. So it was obvious. "You know how I don't talk about my family much?"

"Is it… about your father?" Ruby whimpered. "I'm sorry, we were thoughtless."

"No, it's fine." Weiss shook her head and pulled Ruby to sit down with her. "I never explained, so I don't blame any of you three." She sighed. "I never had a father figure in my life. In fact, for as long as I can remember, most men just made me uncomfortable. They reminded me of my father, and some men that tried to get close to me just for my family name and money."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and held her closely. "I'm so sorry for that, Weiss…"

"Why are you sorry, you dolt?" Weiss raised a brow and rubbed her back.

"Just because…" Ruby whimpered and nuzzled against her shoulder with a huge yawn. She didn't want to admit it, but she was extremely drowsy and only been half paying attention to what Weiss said. "You said that many men have made you uncomfortable. Does that mean that you never had a father figure? Are there any men that you're fine with? I know that Qrow's not really my dad, and we're not blood related, but he helped raise me and Yang. I've often thought of him as my dad."

Weiss thought about it then nodded. "There are two men I can think of." She started and felt Ruby giving her a comforting squeeze to only continue if she wanted to. "My grandfather and Klein." She had a fond smile. "My grandfather may be gone, but I remember how kind he was, and he taught me many things. Klein, he may be our family servant, but he treated me as if I was his own daughter. I haven't seen him since I came to Beacon though."

"They both sound like amazing people." Ruby smiled, then thought of something. "Why don't you give something to Klein? Since you look up to him, and you said that he treated you like his own daughter."

"I… could. But what could I give him?" Weiss raised a brow. "I don't have anything that would thank him for everything that he's done for me."

Ruby giggled. "Wait until morning. I'll help you with it. For now, let's go back inside. You must be cold."

"Alright…" Weiss got up and walked Ruby back into the dorms.

* * *

The next morning.

Weiss stared at the box in front of her. She spent most of the morning since she woke up with Ruby, making these cookies and boxing them. Ruby tasted tested all the cookies and was genuinely surprised that Weiss nailed the recipe down by the third time.

"Are… you sure this will be sufficient enough?" Weiss looked at Ruby, concerned that it wouldn't be enough for Klein.

"You said that you've never given him anything. I'm sure that he'd be happy to receive this." Ruby giggled and took a bite of Weiss' experiment. "And besides, this is so good! I can't believe how good you are at cooking!"

Weiss sighed. "A rich stereotype. I know. But I have read books about cooking. It's a nice read compared to the other studies I had to read. Though putting them to practice is a different story."

"It's still good! I would like it if you could cook for me again some time." Ruby hummed in bliss.

"I… wouldn't mind." Weiss blushed as she looked away. Ruby blushed as well. "It's actually enjoyable."

"R-Really?" Ruby was happy to hear that. "I'd… like that. A lot. But not as much as I like you." She mumbled the last part.

"Did you say something?" Weiss raised a brow.

"I-I said that…" Ruby gulped, blushing harder. "I… like you."

Weiss looked at Ruby in shock before a small smile formed onto her face. "Dolt."

"Wha—" Ruby's eyes widened as she felt Weiss' lips onto her own. "D-Does this mean…?"

"I like you too, dolt." Weiss then moved towards the box. "We should ship this out. Then while we're in town… We could go on a date…?"

Ruby smiled and took Weiss' hand. "I'd like that. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, now I'm done with WRW. Always had this thought in my head where Weiss was watching her teammates sending something home, but she could never really do that. ....As usual, I'm horrible with explaining my thought process about things. Hoped that y'all enjoyed WRW. See y'all next time.


End file.
